


Welcome

by lary



Series: The Truth [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Draco get settled into the Gryffindor Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.
> 
> This series called for some porn and fluff to end it with. :)

 

 

“You must be joking.”

 

“I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I am not.”

 

Harry was careful not to smile at the glare Draco was giving McGonagall. The blond would likely hex him, but he wanted to smile, for sure. Nothing could dampen his spirits right now, not even thinking about what his dormmates would be saying about Draco moving in with them.

 

“It is best for your safety if you stay in the same room with Mr. Potter,” McGonagall stated. “However, these beds are meant for sleeping only. Is that clear?”

 

Harry felt himself blushing. “Yes, madam,” he replied quickly, and to his relief, the professor took her leave.

 

“Merlin, that was mortifying,” Draco commented, falling onto the bed. He was resting on his elbows, his eyes closed and his neck arched. The partially unbuttoned white shirt showed pale skin, and his robes pooled around him on the bed. Harry didn't realise how long he'd been staring until Draco's voice startled him.

 

“So, are you planning to join me any time soon?”

 

“Um... I'm not sure it's a good idea,” Harry said, though one part of him was definitely disagreeing.

 

“Why not? You're not afraid of the Kitty, are you?”

 

“The what?”

 

Draco laughed. “God you're such a deviant.”

 

“Hey! I wasn't even thinking anything dirty!” Harry protested.

 

“Good, because I was referring to McGonagall, and I would rather not thing of her in any kind of sexual context.”

 

“Agh, I didn't need that mental image.” Harry shuddered. “Your mind is a scary place, Malfoy.”

 

“Oh, you have no idea, Harry.” A slow grin was spreading on Draco's face, before he suddenly sprung off the bed and wrestled Harry towards it. Harry put on a fight, but the blond secured a victory once and for all when he found a ticklish spot just above Harry's hipbone. The Gryffindor fell onto the bed in a giggling heap, Draco's weight landing on him, strong arms and thighs surrounding him.

 

“Please, stop, Dra--” Harry gasped, eventually, when he'd found out that he couldn't move his hands enough to retaliate, and Draco was showing no signs of letting up.

 

“Only if you admit that I'm better than you,” Malfoy smirked, stopping the tickling, but leaving his hand threateningly on Harry's waist.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

“Tsk, tsk. That isn't really the conviction we're looking for.”

 

“Ga-aagh,” Harry yelped, when Draco started again. “Yes! You're better than me, yes.”

 

Draco smiled, bright and predatory, and if Harry wasn't already hard as rock, this would've done it. “Now repeat after me: I Harry Potter--,” the blond started.

 

“Er... I Harry Potter--”

 

“--hereby confirm that Draco Malfoy is the king of everything--”

 

Harry struggled not to laugh. “--hereby confirm that Draco Malfoy is the king of everything--”

 

“--and holds the power, now and forever over my body.”

 

“--and holds the power, now and forever over my body,” Harry repeated much more enthusiastically.

 

“And Slytherin rules over Gryffindor always,” Draco smirked.

 

Harry snorted. “In your dreams, Malfoy.”

 

“Disobeying already? I suppose I shall merely have to punish you, then.”

 

 _God yes_ , Harry's brain supplied, but with Draco looking at him like _that_ , all that came out of his mouth was a whimper.

 

“I will let you go now. Ward the door, and then undress.” Draco moved to sit at the end of the bed and Harry got up, feeling flustered. He started to pull off his shirt, but Draco cleared his throat, and he remembered to lock the door. The other Gryffindors had classes for the next few hours, but it was still probably a smart idea.

 

The intensity of Draco's gaze on him, as he took off his clothes one by one, made him blush. The way Draco was so thoroughly fixated on his body, and _oh, hell_ the way the blond licked his lips when Harry shimmied out of his boxers.

 

“Over here,” Draco said, motioning him to lie on his stomach on the bed. Harry felt Draco's fingers curl around his hip and warm breath against his neck. “Arse in the air. No, bend down and keep your head resting on the bed. Good, open your eyes again. I want you to look at me when I spank you.”

 

When Harry opened his eyes, Draco looked surprisingly unsure of himself. Harry's haze lifted a little. “Hey, it's okay. I mean, I want this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling at Draco, who seemed to relax.

 

“Alright, then, pervert. Count.” The first hit on his arse was barely a slap.

 

“One. Can't you do that properly?” Harry complained. Draco raised an eyebrow, and hit much harder this time.

 

“Ow! I mean, two.”

 

While it still didn't seem like Draco was putting all his force into it, by the time Harry reached fifteen, his skin felt like it was on fire.

 

“More?” Draco asked. Harry couldn't honestly say if he wanted him to stop or not, he flinched involuntarily when Draco's palm brushed over his cheeks. “Have you learned your lesson, Harry?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good boy.” Draco's words made him tremble, his eyes sting for some crazy reason. “Come on,” the blond murmured, guiding him onto his stomach.

 

“Ohh, fuck,” Harry gasped as his cock pressed into the mattress. The arousal that had for a moment been quelled by pain came crashing back. Without thinking, he rubbed against the bedding, but a strong grip on his waist stopped him.

 

“None of that. I want you to come when I fuck you, not before,” Draco said. “Will you do that for me?”

 

“Yes.” It was weird how his desire to come couldn't compete with his need to please Draco. “Please. Anything you want.”

 

“Salazar, you're perfect.” Draco's hands were on his arse again, massaging his cheeks, nails scraping over the skin, making him keen. He was swimming in pleasure, sinking deeper with Draco's touch, his voice in his ears. “Such a perfect slut, Harry. You're mine. Good, just like that. You want me to touch you? Perfect, perfect.”

 

And then Draco was leaning down, breath warm on Harry's pucker, before he licked over it. Harry couldn't help moaning when he felt nimble fingers join in, touching his flesh and teasing over his entrance, dipping in just slightly, slick with saliva and lube. He could feel Draco's tongue tracing his rim and exploring inside, before there was an increase of pressure when Draco pushed his fingers further in.

 

Harry was in a haze, with the endless sensation of being stretched open, more and more, stroked, teased, played with, filled. Draco's fingers pressed against his prostate and Harry bunched the sheets into his fists as he saw flashes behind his eyelids. The pressure felt unbelievable. “So full,” he gasped.

 

“That's four now.” Draco's voice was rough, breathless. “You should see how my fingers slide inside your arse. Fuck, Harry, that's so hot.”

 

“Draco, please, I want you.”

 

“On your back, then,” Draco said, removing the fingers. “Open your eyes.”

 

As he complied, Draco climbed on top of him, miles of long limbs and lean muscles. He moved his hips so that his dick was rubbing against Harry's, taking him immediately way too close to coming.

 

“Ahh, no, fuck, don't, I can't--” Harry gasped. The plead turned into a moan when he felt Draco's penis press against his anus and start pushing in.

 

“Look at me,” Draco said, and Harry forced his eyes back open.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's okay. You're doing good.” Draco smiled, thrusting slowly, gently, further in. Harry was sure the other boy could tell how much the words were affecting him, but he couldn't have changed it even if he'd wanted to. Draco leaned right into him, fucking him in small thrusts. Blond hair was surrounding their faces, his breath ghosting over Harry's lips. “Good boy. So good. Perfect.”

 

Harry got lost in the sensation, once more, staring into the grey eyes above him. Draco was rocking into him, each thrust accompanied with words that made him shiver.

 

“Perfect, Harry. You're mine, I want you. My Harry. Good, perfect.”

 

And it made him come undone, fall apart, holding onto Draco as if drowning, the overwhelming pleasure making him sob against Draco's chest before falling heavily back onto the bed.

 

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Draco uttered, making him force his eyes back open again. Draco was staring at him, holding still inside him, his eyes filled with pure want.

 

“Use me,” Harry said. Draco released a choked sound, before slamming his hips against him, hands coming to grasp Harry's body tightly as he pounded into him, coming with a strangled shout.

 

They stayed like that for a long while, before Draco rolled off. With Harry shifting a bit, there was enough room for both of them to lie on their backs.

 

“So,” Draco said. “You're going to be the new favourite of Gryffindor Tower.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “I was doing pretty well with not thinking about it.”

 

“You're welcome.” Draco grinned. “I can't wait seeing Weasel's face when he finds out I'm his new roommate.”

 

“Please, be nice.”

 

“When have you ever known me not to be?” Draco asked so innocently that Harry started laughing.

 

“God, this is going to be bad, isn't it?”

 

“Yep,” Malfoy confirmed with a smirk.

 

Harry couldn't help to grin. It was going to be bad. But it was going to be amazing.

 

 


End file.
